Good Night, America
by xXBehind3DoorsXx
Summary: Us/Uk England and America go to see a play, leaving America with one question.America is 6-7 yrs. old Sucky summary. My first UsUk so beware of crap! fluff-filled oneshot


Good Night, America

This is a fluffy one-shot where America and England see a play, leaving Alfred with one question. Alfred is probably about 6-7 in this. This is my first Us/Uk fic so please,PLEASE,PLEASE review because I live on critiscism.

A blonde man sat in the plush theater seat holding a young, energetic child. The small toddler wrapped his thin arms around the older man possessively. His head whipped from one direction to another, not letting his attention linger in any one place for too long. He was babbling into the man's ear about some cartoon he had watched the previous morning when the young man jerked his head around to whisper harshly in his ear." Quiet America, or we won't be able to come back here again." He gripped the eldest's hand and whispered," No! I really like your plays England. They make me feel happy." The little American stared up at him with glistening tears in his wide eyes and his lip protruding the slightest huffed and briefly rolled his eyes before replying," Fine, just remain SILENT, Alfred." America swiftly crawled atop of Arthur's lap and intertwined their fingers, leaning back into his chest. This is how they remained for the rest of the play.

Afterwards, the two were walking home and chatting about the play. "Well Alfred, you seemed to enjoy the show, did you not?" the Briton asked the child. " I did! It was amazing how they did that thing with the little metal thing hanging down from the ceiling," the little one replied ,but England quirked a bushy brow. " What's the matter Alfred?" he questioned the boy and put a comforting hand on his they arrived at the door of their home, he quickley unlocked the door. The little American hesitated," Nothing, night Iggy!" and he ran into his room with a lopsided grin on his face that England recognised all too well." If he doesn't wish to tell me, so be it," he said with a sigh, and retired to his own room to get ready for the night.

England knockedtwice on the door and slowly pushed it open. America was lying in bed, a small gaming system held tightly in his hands. He smiled to himself and shut the game, recieving a small pout from the boy," It's too late to be doing such things, Alfred. You have school in the morning." He gave a small sigh and huddled himself under his blankets. He thought for a second and spoke,"England...?" Arthur replied,concerned," What is it? Is something bothering you?" The American hesitated, thing it over once more how he was going to ask this," In the play, there was this...thing that happened...um, where the one girl this thing like this," the American closed his eyes as he pursed his lips and stuck them out a bit," and the guy did that too and then they...uh-"

"Kissed?" England couldn't help but smile at the younger's horrible discription. "Uh, yeah. Kissed. Ha-have you ever...like...did that...with someone I mean? Not like on the cheek like when you check in on me at night, but like, France or...someone?" his cheeks went red."NO! I WOULD NEVER KISS ANYONE LIKE THAT PERVERTED FROG!" the Briton yelled out, flustered. He regained his composition," No America, no I have not." Alfred was almost relieved to hear that," Oh, oh good. I haven't either,nope. I,uh,I have not."

"Was there any reson you wanted to ask me a thing like that?" Arthur had his suspicions. This caught Alfred offguard and made him speak before ever thinking about it," Would you kiss me England?" Alfred's face burned red. He tried to think of a way to turn this around," Like, if you were a girl and stuff. Would someone want to kiss me?" the little American thought this was awfully clever and smiled inwardly at however, did not fool the eldest," Yes, America. I'm sure some little girl someday would love to kiss you, but until then..." England bent down and gave America a quick peck on the lips," Goodnight America." He got up and walked back to his bedroom, closing the door on a blushing Alfred.


End file.
